YunJae - Moment
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - 1Shot - Yaoi (Re-post) / Bagaimana aku bisa tidur ketika aku mendapat pelukan hangat yang jarang kudapat darimu? ucap Yunho / "Karena aku lebih suka jika kau yang memelukku. Pelukanmu hangat dan membuatku tenang" jawab Jae Joong membuat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.


_Summarry :_

_"Aku terbangun karna sentuhan dan pelukanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur ketika aku mendapat pelukan hangat yang jarang kudapat darimu?" lanjut Yunho ketika melihat raut wajah Jae Joong yang bingung dengan ucapannya tadi._

_"Karena aku lebih suka jika kau yang memelukku. Pelukanmu hangat dan membuatku tenang" jawab Jae Joong membuat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

"**Moment"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin

**ONE SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, friendship, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke wajah damai lelakiku ini. Perlahan, aku mengusap lembut pipinya lalu berpindah ke hidung mancungnya. Menekan lembut ujung hidung itu dan kemudian mengusap lembut kedua alisnya. Mata yang kadang mengintimidasiku itu kini terpejam, mungkin karna lelah, maka ia mengikuti ucapanku tadi malam, istirahat lebih awal.

Setelah mengusap alisnya, kini aku merapihkan helaian rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Ia tidur telentang dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ahh~ aku baru tahu, ternyata kebiasaannya saat tidur memang seperti itu, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dahulu aku berpikir, mungkin karna kelelahan tapi setelah menikah dan kami tidur bersama, hampir tiap malam aku mendapatinya dengan posisi tidur seperti itu.

Perlahan, aku memiringkan tubuhku menghadapnya dengan bertumpu siku lengan kiriku. Mencondongkan wajahku dan **Cup**! Mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu. Bibir yang kini setiap saat menyapa bibirku.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di Gwangju dan besok pagi kami sudah harus kembali ke Seoul. Karna hari terakhirlah maka aku meminta Yunho -lelakiku- berkunjung ke rumah kakek dan neneknya nanti siang. Sangat disayangkan bahwa Yunho hanya memilih 3 hari untuk berlibur disini.

Saat kami tiba -saat menjelang sore- setelah itu kami hanya memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan sekeliling hotel tempat kami menginap. Saat malam tiba, Yunho ternyata sudah menyiapkan makan malam romantis. Dan di esok harinya, kami ber_nostalgia_, mengunjungi tempat dimana dahulu pertama kali kami berkencan.

Aku tersenyum melihat bibir Yunho yang bergerak-gerak seakan tak rela jika hanya menerima sebuah kecupan. Perlahan aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Aku terbangun lebih awal dan tak bisa memejamkan mata kembali dan akhirnya mengenang bagaimana pertemuan pertama kami adalah pilihan yang tepat.

...

...

...

**_Love at first sight_**

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Seorang lelaki yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya mengerang pelan mendengar suara bel yang tak berhenti sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia melirik ke luar jendela kamar tidur dan cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi jendela.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Lelaki itu perlahan membaringkan dirinya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia menguap sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kakinya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan malas, ia berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju kamar mandi.

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

Lelaki itu berjalan malas ke pintu depan setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya. Mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya tapi tak sempat merapihkan dirinya ketika bel apartement yang ia tinggali setahun belakangan ini kembali terdengar. "Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu? Awas saja jika ternyata Hyun Joong yang mengganggu tidur sehatnya lagi" pikir lelaki yang sedang memutar kunci pintunya setelah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Ceklek..

"Jung Yunho imnida, Kim Jae Joong-ssi. Aku tetangga baru di seberang apartementmu," ucap seorang lelaki kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aduh, aduh.. Bokongku.." lelaki yang membuka pintu itu mengerang membuat Yunho -lelaki yang membungkukkan tubuhnya- seketika menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Ah _mianhae_ Jae Joong-ssi" ujarnya dan kemudian mengulurkan lengannya, bermaksud membantu seseorang yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengaduh itu untuk berdiri.

Jae Joong, lelaki yang terduduk itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya dan malah membuatnya terjatuh karna kaget dengan perkenalannya yang tiba-tiba. Untuk sejenak, Jae Joong tertegun melihat lelaki berkulit coklat di depannya yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Jae Joong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan merapihkan dirinya karna ia yakin penampilannya sudah tidak rapi ketika terjatuh tadi.

Yunho terpaku pada sosok di depannya yang sedang merapihkan baju dan rambutnya. Lelaki yang tubuhnya hanya setinggi bahunya, rambut hitam legamnya, bibir merah mudanya dan kulit putih serta lembut saat ia membantunya berdiri tadi. Yunho tak menyangka bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah lelaki, bisa-bisa ia menganggapnya wanita jika saja tidak di beritahu oleh pemilik gedung siapa saja yang tinggal di apartement ini.

Gedung apartementnya yang berada di lantai tiga di huni oleh sepasang suami-istri serta anaknya yang berumur 12 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang_ bergender_ lelaki. Yunho sengaja memilih lantai teratas karna ia butuh ketenangan, pasalnya di lantai dasar di huni oleh suami-istri yang memiliki anak berumur di bawah lima tahun dan dilantai dua sudah terisi penuh.

…

…

Setelah Jae Joong merasa dirinya sudah rapi, ia mendongak menatap Yunho -lelaki di hadapannya-. Matanya mengerjap dan terpaku menatap sosok tinggi itu. Sosok dengan mata agak sipit, hidung mancung dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal dan berbentuk hati serta jangan lupakan kulitnya yang coklat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jae Joong berkata dengan suara rendah dan serak, "Kim Jae Joong _imnida_, Yunho-ssi."

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jae Joong kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "_Nee_~ senang berkenalan denganmu dan maaf untuk kejadian tadi."

Jae Joong menautkan kedua alisnya membuat Yunho mengerti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bingung. "Itu.. Maaf membuatmu terjatuh" ujar Yunho membuat Jae Joong tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah Jae Joong mendengar penjelasan Yunho, ia baru tersadar akan kejadian tadi dan membuatnya sedikit malu. Pada perkenalan pertamanya, ia sudah terjatuh di depan lelaki tampan ini. "_Gwenchana~_ aku hanya terkejut dan kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Jadi.. Ya aku terjatuh. Ya begitulah," jelas Jae Joong.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," ujar Yunho dan sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Hey~ Sudahlah. Aku tak apa, sungguh. Hh~ kau mau masuk? Kita minum teh bersama atau bahkan sarapan bersama, anggap saja ucapan selamat datang dariku" ujar Jae Joong membuat Yunho tersenyum simpul.

Benar apa yang dikatakan pemilik gedung ini, bahwa Kim Jae Joong orang yang mudah bergaul dan baik hati. Tak lupa juga pemilik gedung ini berkata, bahwa Jae Joong memiliki penampilan yang menarik dan Yunho membenarkan itu semua. Saat ini, walau hanya menggunakan training putih dan kaos oblong berwarna biru laut, Kim Jae Joong menarik perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih tapi aku harus membereskan barang-barangku sebelum barang lainnya tiba," ujar Yunho.

"Baiklah.. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa datang meminta bantuanku," ucap Jae Joong.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Aku permisi dulu, sampai berjumpa lagi," ujar Yunho dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke depan, ke apartementnya.

Jae Joong memperhatikan Yunho saat ia berjalan kembali ke apartementnya. Jae Joong tertegun, punggung lebar milik Yunho itu terlihat kokoh dan entah mengapa, Jae Joong merasa harinya tak akan lagi sama.

_**Love is the moment, the day, the moment you came**_  
_**You filled up my eyes, **_  
_**You filled up my heart.**_

...

...

...

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho yang kini sudah berhadapan denganku. Hey~ kapan ia mengubah posisi tidurnya? Aku tak merasakan pergerakannya sama sekali.

Apakah karena aku terlalu menikmati mengenang pertemuan pertama kami? Yeah~ mungkin saja.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku kembali dan menyentuh lembut pipinya yang terlihat _chubby_. Mungkin merasa terusik oleh sentuhanku, Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho bergumam, ia terlihat menggemaskan.

Yeah~ Yunho memang terlihat menggemaskan ketika tertidur, tapi jika ia tersadar, ia terkadang membuatku khawatir. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia membuatku khawatir dan untung saja ada Changmin yang tetap membuatku berpikir jernih.

**_..flasback on.._**

"_Hyung_ masih belum dapat kabar dari Yunho _hyung_?" tanya Changmin ketika ia melihat Jae Joong yang hanya menatap ponselnya ketika sedang makan siang bersama.

"Belum," jawab Jae Joong dengan nada cemas. Ia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya tapi tetap sama. Hanya _operator_ yang menjawab.

"Ia berjanji mengabariku setelah tiba di Kyoto dan seharusnya itu sudah dari enam jam yang lalu," ujar Jae Joong yang kini menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Yunho saat pergi ke taman bermain.

"Mungkin ponselnya mati dan ia lupa membawa baterai cadangannya"

Jae Joong menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. "Mungkin saja dan mungkin ia sedang beristirahat karna kelelahan" ujar Jae Joong membuat Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kalian sama saja, jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, kalian bisa lupa waktu. Untung saja _umma_ dan _appa_ku tak seperti kalian. Mereka masih punya waktu luang untuk keluarganya."

"Entahlah Min-ah~ Pekerjaanku tak ada habisnya dan Yunho semakin jarang kemari dan tak jarang ia bahkan tertidur di ruang kantornya"

Changmin memundurkan kursinya dan duduk di samping Jae Joong. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan Jae Joong yang berada di atas meja, sementara sebelah tangan Jae Joong sedang memegang sumpit. "Bukankah ini keputusan kalian? Tak mencampuri urusan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi?," ujar Changmin membuat Jae Joong tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, Min~ aku tak mau jika ia terlalu _memforsir_ tubuhnya hingga jatuh sakit" jawab Jae Joong.

"Jja~ makanlah dulu. Aku juga tak mau jika _hyung_ cantikku ini sampai jatuh sakit. Yunho_ hyung_ akan menceramahiku bila itu sampai terjadi" ujar Changmin.

Jae Joong melepas genggaman tangan Changmin dan memberikan senyumnya pada pemuda jangkung itu. "Mari kita makan~" ujar Jae Joong dan kemudian mereka makan bersama.

…

…

Yunho mencengkeram kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan meringis. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut-denyut sejak ia tiba di Kyoto -tepatnya setelah tiba di bandara Jepang- dan sore ini rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

Pertama-tama yang ia lakukan adalah mngambil ponselnya dari meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Yunho ingat bahwa ia berjanji akan mengabari Jae Joong setibanya di Jepang. Tapi kemudian ia menghembuskan napas beratnya ketika dilihat ponselnya dalam keadaan mati.

Dengan enggan, Yunho berjalan ke arah meja di seberang tempat tidurnya. Disana tergeletak sebuah koper dan ia membukanya, mengambil kabel charge dan menyatukan dengan ponsel ke sambungan listrik. Selama menunggu ponselnya menyala, Yunho berjalan malas ke kamar mandi.

Yunho menatap dirinya dalam cermin, rambut _brunettenya_ yang berantakan serta wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Ia membuka kran air dan kemudian membasuhnya ke wajah lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang tersampir di gantungan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi ia merasa tidak bersemangat.

Sambil mendesah berat, ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ranjang. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menerima banyak pesan masuk. Pesan berisi pemberitahuan bahwa Jae Joong menghubunginya berpuluh-puluh kali. Perlahan Yunho menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala ranjang dan menempelkan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"Akhirnya! Kau menghubungiku juga. Kemana saja kau? Mengapa baru sekarang menghubungiku?," kata-kata itu menerjang telinga Yunho bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucap "Halo."

Mendapat banyak pertanyaan seperti itu menambah sakit kepalanya tapi tak ayal membuatnya juga tersenyum dan berkata, "_Boo_~ aku tahu kau rindu padaku padahal belum satu hari kita berpisah, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu. Aku sedang sakit kepala, sayang."

"Apa? Kau sakit? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah saat berangkat tadi kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sudah minum obat, Yun?" Suara Jae Joong terdengar khawatir.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelan keningnya lalu menghela napas berat. "Entahlah.. Ketika aku terbangun saat pesawat akan tiba, kepalaku mulai terasa sakit dan aku belum sempat minum obat. Aku langsung tidur setelah sampai di penginapan yang sudah disiapkan kantor dan aku baru saja bangun lalu langsung menghubungimu" jelas Yunho.

Dan percakapan mereka berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Karna Jae Joong tak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang keadaan Yunho.

**..flashback off..**

...

...

...

Yunho bergerak gelisah dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum melihat pergerakannya, mengikuti pergerakan Yunho, aku bergeser hingga punggung Yunho menempel di dadaku. Lalu dengan perlahan, melingkarkan lengan kananku di tubuhnya dan lengan kiriku memeluk diri sendiri.

Aku menyamankan posisi tidurku dan memejamkan mata. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk mengenang kembali bagaimana akhirnya hingga kami bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

_"Menikahlah denganku" ucapan Yunho membuat Jae Joong yang berada dalam pelukannya segera mendongak._

_Saat ini Jae Joong dan Yunho berada di beranda kamar Yunho di kediaman Jung. Setelah mereka makan malam dan berkumpul bersama keluarga Jung lainnya, Yunho membawa Jae Joong ke kamar nya. Kamar yang menjadi kamar mereka jika umma Jung meminta Jae Joong menginap disana._

_Jae Joong menatap mata sipit Yunho dan melihat kesungguhan disana. Sejenak ia berpikir, apakah Yunho sungguh-sungguh? Karena selama mereka menjalin hubungan -akibat perjodohan kedua ibunya- Yunho tak pernah menyinggung soal pernikahan._

_"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?," ujar Yunho ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Jae Joong._

_Mata Jae Joong mulai berair dan napasnya mulai tersendat. "Apa yang kau katakan itu dari hatimu? Atau umma Jung yang menyuruhmu segera menikahiku?," sebuah pertanyaan dari Jae Joong yang tak disangka Yunho._

_Sejujurnya, Jae Joong juga tak menyangka bahwa ia akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi entah mengapa, kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Yun~" lanjut Jae Joong ketika Yunho hanya diam._

_Yunho menatap mata bulat Jae Joong yang berkaca-kaca dan hatinya tak rela. "Aku tahu kau masih bimbang atas cintaku."_

_Jae Joong membuka mulut tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia juga bingung harus berkata apa. Ia takut jika salah bicara._

_"Aku sadar bahwa sejak pertama kali menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku hanya mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada saat tertentu tapi percayalah, bahkan jika aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ribuan kali, ucapan itu tak bisa mewakili rasa cintaku padamu. Lagi pula, menurutku kata-kata itu tak penting. Apakah selama ini perhatian dan sikapku tak mewakili kata 'aku mencintaimu?"_

_Jae Joong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak.. Tidak.. Ia bukannya tak percaya jika Yunho tak mencintainya. Hanya saja, terkadang Jae Joong butuh ungkapan juga, bukan hanya perhatian saja. Jae Joong pun sudah tahu bagaimana karakter Yunho, umma Jung sudah memberitahu segala tentangnya saat pertama kali ia mengunjungi rumah keluarga Jung. "_**_Yunho tak pandai berkata-kata tapi ia lebih memilih bersikap dari pada mengungkapkannya_**_"_

_"Dan di atas segalanya," lanjut Yunho, "Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau tak ingin menikah denganku. Aku ingin kita menikah karna cinta kita, bukan karna kau merasa tak enak pada keluarga kita."_

_Jae Joong langsung meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho dan terisak. Ia mendengar debar jantung Yunho yang ternyata sama dengannya, berdetak kencang seakan habis lari maraton._

_Jae Joong kembali mendongak dan menatap mata Yunho yang kini terlihat merah. Air mata Jae Joong tak berhenti mengalir ketika menatap Yunho. Perlahan, lengannya yang berada di pinggang kini melingkar di leher Yunho. Jae Joong sedikit berjinjit dan menyandarkan dagu di bahunya dan berkata, "Aku percaya padamu dan mari kita menikah."_

_Sejenak Yunho terdiam dan tak bergerak. Ia terlalu tercengang, ia takut untuk bergerak. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut bahwa ini hanya mimpi, karna selama ini ia terlalu berharap bahwa Jae Joong akan menjadi 'istrinya'. Setelah beberapa detik dalam keterpakuannya dan merasakan detak jantung Jae Joong, saat itulah Yunho sadar bahwa ini nyata._

_Perlahan, Yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang ramping Jae Joong untuk melingkari bahunya. Dan ketika kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh itu, Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya seraya berkata "Saranghae~ Jeongmal saranghaeyo."_

_**You're my everything**_  
_**I want to tell you every single day that "I love you"**_  
_**Would you marry me?**_  
_**Will you give my heart this permission?**_

_**I want to live loving you and cherishing you**_  
_**I want to put you to sleep in my arms every night**_

_**I'll stay next to you for the rest of my life **_  
**I love you**

...

...

...

Jae Joong terkesiap ketika Yunho tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka berhadapan dengan lengan Jae Joong yang masih melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Kemudian, Jae Joong merasakan pelukan erat dari lelakinya itu.

"Selamat pagiii~" sapa Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Jae Joong tak menjawabnya malah membalas pelukan itu. Perlahan, Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jae Joong. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini, _Boo_?" ujar Yunho pada akhirnya ketika Jae Joong masih tak bersuara.

Jae Joong mendongak dan menatap Yunho. "Tidak ada_, bear~ _Aku terbangun dan tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi" jawab Jae Joong.

"Lalu kau mengganggu tidurku, begitu hmm?" tanya Yunho membuat Jae Joong menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku terbangun karna sentuhanmu, lalu aku mencoba tidur kembali dengan membelakangimu tapi kau malah memelukku. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur ketika aku mendapat pelukan hangat yang jarang kudapat darimu?" lanjut Yunho ketika melihat raut wajah Jae Joong yang bingung dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Karena aku lebih suka jika kau yang memelukku. Pelukanmu hangat dan membuatku tenang" jawab Jae Joong membuat Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Jae Joong mencubit pinggangnya.

"Sakit _Boo!_ / Aku tak bisa bernapas, Yun!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Yunho seketika melepas pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jae Joong. sehingga kening dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho lagi, pasalnya tadi saat ia membelakangi Jae Joong, ia melirik jam di atas meja nakas dan saat ini baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Jae Joong mendengus dan menjauhkan wajah mereka. Ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada bidang Yunho yang berbalut _singlet_ putih. "Hanya mengenang masa lalu." ujar Jae Joong lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Jae Joong berada diatasnya. "Tidurlah~ ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku tak ingin kau kurang istirahat dan sakit, semalam kita tidur larut." ujar Yunho.

Jae Joong menatap Yunho, kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengecup lembut bibir berbentuk hati itu lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. "_Arraseo~ Arraseo_ Tuan Jung" ujarnya dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mengusap lembut surai hitam Jae Joong dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya "Selamat tidur Nyonya Jung" ujarnya dan kembali memejamkan mata setelah mendengar deru napas teratur dari Jae Joong.

_**Love, baby it's love, love has come like this**_  
_**I can't have anyone else but you **_  
_**Now we have finally looked at each other**_  
_**At the right time, on the right street – this is like destiny, you and I**_

**..The End..**

* * *

Annyeong~

Saya kembali membawa 1shot.

FF ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk annivnya YJYC yang Pertama pada tgl 28 Feb kemarin.

Berhubung FF ini untuk lomba dan sudah berakhir masa karantina-nya kemarin tgl 7 Maret, maka sekarang saya bisa mempublishnya untuk kalian.

Adakah kalian yang mengikuti grup itu? Jika ada dan sudah membacanya, semoga kalian tidak bosan, sakit perut dan mual ndee~

Btw, Mari kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Uri Leader / YunieBear / Daddy Jung / a.k.a Jung Yunho yang kakinya lagi cidera karena latihan tengah malamnya.

Semoga cepet sembuh dan bisa tampil memukau bersama Changmin lagi.

**Okelah~ heppi readiiing yeorobun~**

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Last,**

**Gimme your Review…?**


End file.
